


Seventeen

by semezuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolute ridiculousness, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oikawa is a tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, it was 4 am ok, iwaizumi is surprisingly needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semezuka/pseuds/semezuka
Summary: Iwaizumi is needy, Oikawa is a tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaNotFromTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaNotFromTwilight/gifts).



“Oi-oikawa, please.” Iwaizumi begged as Oikawa slowly rubbed his hand up and down on his slick and throbbing meat stick.

“So needy, Iwa-chan. I enjoy seeing you like this. With your schlong all red and leaking for me.” Oikawa chirped.

“Oikawa. Shut the fuck up and suck my bologna pony.” Iwaizumi commanded. 

“Say no more, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, voice gravelly because his ding dong mcdork twitches every goddamn time Iwaizumi commands him in bed. Oikawa starts with the head of Iwaizumi’s heat seeking moisture missile, because even though his love rod is rock hard, he still has to make a point to tease Iwaizumi a little. 

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s skin flute out of his mouth with a lewd ‘pop.’ He licks a stripe up the underside of the sausage, then takes it farther in his mouth. Oikawa hums around the whoopee stick, which elicits a groan from Iwaizumi. The groan is guttural and it makes Oikawa’s hose spring a leak. Iwaizumi reaches for Oikawa’s love muscle when Oikawa suddenly takes all of his luigi down his throat.

Iwaizumi tangles his fingers in Oikawa’s soft locks and pulls ever so slightly, signaling that he’s close. Oikawa picks up speed on Iwaizumi’s beef whistle and he comes with another loud groan. Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s mayo shooting hotdog gun out of his mouth and lies down on the bed beside Iwaizumi.

“I love when you suck my one eyed yogurt slinger.” Iwaizumi says, half lidded and spent. 

“That’s great Iwa-chan, but my moisture and heat seeking venomous python of love hasn’t been taken care of yet.” 

Iwaizumi mumbles something unintelligible.

“Iwaizumi. I know you are NOT asleep right now.” 

Silence.

“Fine. I guess I will have to take care of my dong by myself.” Oikawa huffs. He swears he will give Iwaizumi a massive case of blue balls next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I found this list of different words to use for penis


End file.
